


Judge Myself Guilty

by arthur_pendragon



Series: In the Forest [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Close Shave, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: “You idiot!” Arthur roared. Merlin flinched, chagrined as Arthur strode over. He should’ve got out of sight earlier.





	Judge Myself Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).



> schweet_heart gave me this lovely prompt: _merthur + things you said when you were scared_. Thank you so much! I hope you like it  <3

“You _idiot_!” Arthur roared. Merlin flinched, chagrined as Arthur strode over. He should’ve got out of sight earlier.

“What the _fuck_ were you doing, right in the beast’s line of sight?”

 _Ensuring it didn’t gore you_ , Merlin hissed inwardly. Arthur caught something of Merlin’s defiance in his eyes and dragged him deep into the thickets, away from the knights milling about the eviscerated creature’s ruins.

Merlin hadn't expected to be shoved up against a tree—he opened his mouth to protest when he caught the utterly gutted look on Arthur’s face.

“I really should stop bringing you everywhere, you’re fucking useless,” Arthur said, lowering his head onto Merlin’s chest, ear over where Merlin knew his heart beat steadily.

“Sorry, sire,” Merlin snapped. “I’ll be certain to stand by and watch you get killed next time.”

Arthur looked up, then. Hooked a thumb in Merlin’s mouth and slid his tongue past the seam, making Merlin melt into the bark at his back—keeping his hand pressed against Merlin’s jaw as he kissed and licked at him, both forgetting to breathe in the chaos of Arthur’s frustration, Merlin’s devotion.

“You had _better_ ,” Arthur said, stepping back, drawing his thumb into his mouth.


End file.
